Duyyete
Wavelength of Madness: Despite it's noted inferiority to the others of it's kind, the Purple-Dyed Clown is still capable of the generation and projection of a substantial wavelength of madness. Although not powerful enough to draw in multiple victims at the same moment, it can easily disrupt similar wavelengths emanating from other external sources, which when combined with it's small physical proportions, allows the creature to act as a portable means of protection against the debilitating effects incited by madness. * Madness Fusion: Medusa can direct the Purple Clown to merge with her snakes, augmenting their power against agents of madness such as Justin Law. During initial fusion, the skin of the snake boils, eventually forming a more angular design, almost like arrows. However, such snakes were no match for Justin's Silver Gun. Infinite Propagation (無限増殖, Mugen zōshoku): This capability allows Clowns to reform themselves after death. This capability allows them to spawn infinitely, so long as they're connected to Asura's Madness Wavelength (Madness of Fear) as well as a fellow Clown is around to perform this special ability.8 Madness Infection (狂気感染, Kyōki Kansen): With the use of their Soul Wavelength, a Clown can draw others into Madness (specifically, the Madness of Fear) and infect them.9 Join (一つになり, Hitotsu ni nari): A special ability that allows clowns to merge with one another to form a more powerful entity.10 Madness Fusion (狂気融合, Kyōki Yūgō): Clowns are also able to fuse with other, non-Clown entities who're susceptible to Madness and form a temporarily more powerful form.11 WeaknessesEdit Soul Eater Chapter 102 - Soul Protect Bullets encase Clowns Clowns' regeneration blocked by Protect bullets. Rebuffing Infinite Propagation is possible with the Soul Protect spell allied as "Protect Bullets", as it is capable of cutting off the connection of Asura's Madness Wavelength from a Clown1213 However, Eruka Frog stated such a feat isn't possible with one or two witches and requires a team.1415 In addition, though not explicitly mentioned, the Madness from Asura's Wavelength, which the Clowns feed off of, could potentially be blocked by the Madness of Order due to the fact that even Asura states the unique Madness from a True God of Death can counteract his own.16 This Magic allows the Mizunes to a create a number of highly concentrated and linear beams of energy that can be formed almost instantaneously, emanating from the features on their faces that resembles whiskers. This allows them to cut through most things, such as the large candles on the DWMA,4 or through steel trains and the Fisher King' The Clown appears to be very playful but it is a strong fighter, with many of its attacks revolving around trying to draw any opponent into madness through fear. To do so, it uses its soul, which is able to draw in and absorb everything. Just as with the Flying Dutchman, it is able to exert some control over the factory, making pipes appear and directing their movements. The Black Clown has an unusual ability in transforming into a sword via Black Blood liquidation.4 The Darkness (暗黒, Ankoku): A unique type of short sword with a black and white color scheme that looks similar to that of Ragnarok's own as well as a guard. Part of the blade has the Black Clown's mouth at the lower end of it. This weapon replaces the usage of the Black Sword used by Crona.4 Chapter 67 - Black Clown performs Bloody Needle on Kilik Bloody Needle. Black Blood (黒血, Kokketsu): The Black Clown is entirely compromised of Black Blood, as it names implies. This allows the Clown to withstand attacks from Kilik Rung using the Demon Pots and Kim Diehl using the Demon Lamp, despite Kilik being one of the top DWMA students whom, according to Medusa, delivers "High-Level Instantaneous Maximum Firepower". The Black Clown can also control it's own blood for some uses.5 Bloody Needle (ブラッディー・ニードル, Buraddī Nīdoru): Using droplets of blood spilled during battle, it can turn it into offensive needles and attack an opponent with it.6 Chapter 67 - Black Clown using Vector Arrow Black Clown utilizing Vector Arrow. Snake (ベクトル, Bekutoru): From Medusa Gorgon's own magic, the Black Clown was bestowed with the ability to utilize this magic, created from underneath the cloak draped over its shoulders. However, the amount of "arrows" produced is substantially less then Medusa's own.7 Vector Arrow (ベクトルアロー, Bekutoru Arō): A spell that utilizes vector-like arrows called snakes towards other individuals with capability of piercing and skewering. Black Clown shown use of this spell against Kilik.6 Madness Wavelength (狂気の波長, Kyōki no hachō): While not as significant and powerful as Arachne's or an authentic Clown, the Black Clown possess a Madness Wavelength in which can jam the Incom Demon Tool and potentially infect others with Madness.8 Madness Infection (狂気感染, Kyōki Kansen):Although like ordinary clown's abilities to infect others with Madness, it is weaker then that of an ordinary clown.9 Chapter 66 - The Black Clown appears Black Clown's Evaporation. Evaporation: During its first appearance, the Black Clown demonstrated the ability to emerge silently from the ground, without inflicting any damage to the immediate area. It was later revealed; that to do so it undergoes a process of liquefaction, which it refers to as "evaporating", before forcibly absorbing itself into the ground. When reforming itself after conducting this technique, it appears as a black mass composed of numerous Snake arrows, before assuming it's actual body. AttacksEdit The Clown attacking using its nose Expand slideshow1 of 4Add photo The Clown is able to remove its nose and instantaneously replace it with a new one, which allows it to conduct numerous attacks making use of this facial feature. One of these techniques multiplies the nose numerous times before subsequently throwing them. Each nose can ricochet many times, making it difficult to avoid the attack. The rest of its demonstrated abilities focus upon the unique composition of its soul, in the production of multiple "arms", that can be manipulated in order to drag victims deeper into madness. Clown Lariat: This attack was never finished as the Clown's arm is cut by Maka while he was performing it. However, it can be assumed that this attack consists of the Clown using his horn-shaped arm to hit his enemy very violently and send him to fly in the air, but this is only a supposition. Clown Machine Gun: Upon removing its nose, rounds of fire explode out of its nose, capable of burning its surroundings Infection and Magnified Infection: The Clown can release tendrils out of its body, resembling Asura's eyes, which can stab into a person's body and very soul, or encase the body of that opponent.